Happy ever after?
by scrammy
Summary: A fanfic of harry and ginny after the war what happens how its happens will be lemons
1. Chapter 1: Confessions

A/N hey every one this is my first fanfic, I've been thinking about doing one for a while now. Just to let you all know, I'm a terrible writer and have extremely bad grammar. I always hate these things when I'm reading on fanfic so I will try and keep it to a minimum please review, as I said this is my first fan fiction and would greatly appreciate it. And I'm just going with the flow and have no specific way this is going so feel free to suggest any things I could do Oh just to let you know this is defiantly going to need the M rating it has. enjoy

Chapter One: Confessions

Ginny's POV

I couldn't believe it the war was over. I was looking around for the person I wanted to see the most, he wasn't there. Then she realised he isn't the only male she cared about that wasn't there to see the happiness that the end of the war brought people. _Fred_ she thought, he wasn't going to be there any more her big brother the other third of the trio her, George and Fred made, driving their mother insane making her lose her wits at times then laughing when she scolded them behind her back. He was gone she could accept it she wouldn't. She ran over to his body shaking him

"Wake up! Wake up! Stop playing jokes it isn't funny any more! Wake up!" she gave up sobbing on his chest where he lay in the great hall with all the other casualties of the final battle.

Harry's POV

I saw her in hysterics. She hates me now, there was no chance of them ever becoming a married couple and growing old together and the kids I'd imagined looking just like her gone. I'm the reason Fred was dead if only I'd gave myself up straight away when Voldormort had asked. All the Weasley's must hate me; every one who lost a love one must hate me.

I tried reasoning with myself but there was no point, there was nothing to keep me here any more the main reason for coming back was her and now, well she wouldn't want me. I slowly dragged myself away from the scene. No one had noticed me watching luckily I had thought to bring my cloak, if they knew I was here they would hex me to hell and back, I was a coward after all. Hell I might as well make the cowards decision. To finish it all here the night the war was finished get rid of both the wizard's, whose fault the whole war was.

With this in my mind I started walking towards the astronomy tower, hoping that I would have at least the small amount of courage I needed to do what I had to, to rid the wizarding world of the two biggest problems in one night.

I could see it now the edge of tower creeping up on me. The darkness behind reaching greedily towards me, to enfold me back into its arms, like a mother would.

Ginny's POV

I noticed no one around me just thinking of my brother who would never pull a prank again, not even a joke.

"Ginny, is this really what your brother would have wanted? You sobbing on his chest I know I never approved of his jokes or pranks but he wouldn't want you to be like this he would want you to laugh and rejoice on what he achieved", Hermione touched my arm gently.

"Your right I know you are, but at the moment I just can't, I will try though my mum needs me", I looked to Hermione to see if she had understood any of what I said through my blubbery voice. The look on her face told me she did.

"Why don't you go see if you can find Harry I saw a flash of a leg heading up stairs to the astronomy tower, I think Harry was wearing his cloak", she smiled at me.

"Yes, I need to see him" I got up wiped my tears away and strode boldly out the great hall aiming to find the man I loved. The man who left me, does he love me back surely if he loved me he wouldn't have broke things off between us before. Of course he found some one else he could have any one he wanted, he was now the man who lived every one was swooning over him. Oh god what am I doing, why do I continue to walk towards his hiding place. Urgh! This is so frustrating I need to know I can't go on like this a mess inside and out. I saw a silhouette at the edge of the tower.

"Harry? Is that you?" the person span around the light was now shining on his face. It was him.

"Ginny! What are you doing up here?"

"Hermione said she saw you going up the stairs here. I had to see you"

"What so you can tell me how much you hate me! I already know how much everyone hates me". I was completely lost how could he think this. I started to open my mouth to say something he shook his head and held up his hand "They lost family, you lost family I know how you all feel there isn't any need to dig it in! I feel like the worst piece of scum on this earth. Well you know what I'm going to help the ministry and all the wizarding folk out. You won't need to run me out or imprison me because I will finish myself off for you all" he turned around. It struck me he was going to jump.

"Harry! NO!"

Harry's POV

Well that was just great she hates me so much she wanted me to suffer, as they were. I hung my head in shame, because of me.

"Please Harry don't" her voice, he hade to be mistaken, it sounded as though she was pleading. "Please don't I have already lost one man I loved tonight please don't make it two I wouldn't be able to handle it", _what? _She loves me. I turned to her shock plastered to my face. "I don't hate you Harry, no one does". What was she talking about of course they hated him. "They knew the risks they were taking when they decided to come here and fight or in some cases, us who stayed here. We knew some of us weren't going to live though the battle. But we stayed for our families, to fight for the right of our freedom." At this she broke down in tears, I couldn't help myself I ran forward and held her in my arms. It felt so good to hold her even if it was as a comfort. "Fred, he knew what he was risking and if you had seen him, he died with a smile on his face". At this she stopped talking and just cried into my chest soaking it. I didn't mind just to hold her again and to know that she still loved me.

"Ginny I didn't say it before when you did but I want you to know I love you too. So much. I had a choice in them woods my parents were there. But I chose you I chose to live to be with you. So I could ask you to marry me so we can have a whole house fully of children, so we could grow old together", I hesitated what if it wasn't what she wanted? "That is if you want it too". I felt her sob into my chest. She lifted her head and I noticed she had a smile she had laughed

"Mr Potter did you just propose to me?" I suddenly felt completely stupid, I didn't even have a ring for her.

"I didn't mean to do it like this I haven't got a ring or any thing, shit I'm so stupid I'm so sorry", I kept on mumbling, she just looked at me and kissed me. And god it felt so good it seemed to last an eternity; I didn't want it to end.

"Yes, you are stupid but not for the reason you think. Because you thought I wouldn't say yes. And I'm going to tell you Potter, yes." My eyes widened I scoped her up and span her round. We were just both spinning and laughing, she really did say yes. "God I love you so much potter, even if you have a tiny brain"

"I love too Ginny, lord I think my hearts going to burst from joy, you do realise you just agreed to be my wife" I still couldn't comprehend it, she had just said yes. I wanted to make sure she knew what she had let herself in for.

Ginny's POV

"I am not the dumb one here Potter, yes I know," I laughed I felt giddy; my stomach was doing summersaults a hundred miles an hour. He just smiled his smile and I knew we would get through it together; every thing would work its self out. And then he kissed me, I nudged his lips with my tongue, he opened them willingly. Our tongues met. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms pulled my hips closer to his, so that our bodies moulded together. I sighed, the perfect fit. Oh god it felt so right, his hands started sliding under my top, my breathing increased I wanted him. No needed him. I could feel his hardness of his penis bulging beneath his trousers. I needed to feel more of him, I broke apart our kiss and I took off his shirt, or what was left of it. I brushed my hands up and down his chest, which had toned out over the months he had been running for. He looked at me with such intensity I could barely breath. I then started undoing my buttons on my shirt while he watched in fascination. I blushed at his gaze. When all the buttons were undone he helped me by brushing it off my shoulders. He went beck to kissing me whilst fumbling and groping my breasts. His hands went under my bra my nipples so sensitive; if possible they tightened even more. He started pinching my nipples lightly it felt bloody amazing. My stomach flipped again and the ache between my legs intensified.

"What the bloody hell do you think you two are doing!" I jumped startled looking over Harry's shoulder to see Ron and Hermione standing there. Harry was stunned to see Ron there. I how ever was royally pissed off

"What the hell do you mean, what are we doing you can see what we are doing can you not?" I jumped out from Harry's back preparing to hex him when he covered his eyes

"Can you put a bloody top on? I don't want to see my sister half naked!"

Harry passed me my shirt; which I started buttoning up embarrassed he had seen me in my bra. He then pulled on his own.

"And I meant why the hell are you at it like that! I don't want to see it "

"Then you shouldn't have come up! Why did you tell him me and Harry were up here Hermione?"

"He asked. I tried to get him to leave you alone, I know you needed to talk but…"

"Talk? you call this talking? This is why I came up here to stop them doing this."

"How dare you. You do not control my life I can do bloody well what I want with who I want especially with my fiancé!" I clamped my hands over my mouth. Shit! I don't think I was supposed to say that. I looked at Harry who just looked proud. Then at Ron and Hermione. Hermione was thrilled jumped forward and hugged me. Ron however, was going to explode if he didn't breath out. He didn't explode

"WHAT! NO! THAT'S… No you can't be engaged the battles only just finished"

"Well he only just asked," I retorted angry as hell "why can't you just be happy for me and Harry?"

"Well because… you're my little sister and he… well he's my best friend. Besides if you're both engaged why don't you have a ring?"

"Because Ron, I didn't know she loved me, I hoped but I didn't know. We were just so happy and I just kind of asked her". Finally he had decided to speak. Harry smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my waist. He lent over and kissed me lightly. It didn't hold as much passion as the kiss before had, but by god it was just as good.

"Ron they are both old enough to make there own decisions. Leave them be." I smiled gratefully at Hermione who was scolding her boyfriend.

"Thanks Hermione"

"No problem".

"Ha! Good luck at telling mum and dad" Harry coughed

"I was wondering if we could keep it between us for now" Ron glared at Harry "only until I get her a ring at least" I smiled at him.

"Fine!" Ron then stalked off. Hermione smiled and mouthed congratulations, then followed him.

I turned to Harry and hugged him, we stood like it for a while just holding one another and enjoying it. When I started shivering he simply said, "Get your pretty behind moving back inside. Your mum is probably wondering where we are." I nodded and we started walking, feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted off of my shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

A/N Hey sorry it's been so long I don't really have any reasons except life itself except distracting me. I also need a beta? I don't know if that's what it is called as you can probably tell I keep making loads of mistakes, and really need some one to proof read what I write and perhaps when I get stuck with the story line help me out you will get full recognition message me. Hope you enjoy :D sorry if the lemons suck it was my first lemon properly anyway lol

Chapter 2: Revelations

Ginny's POV

She had wondered where we were. " How could you both run off and hide like that with no on knowing were you were. Anything could have happened" she burst out in tears. All the of Weasley's that had lived were there staring at her, not knowing what to do.

"Sorry mum, Hermione knew where we were though" I tried to calm her be hugging her. She however pulled both Harry and me into a tight hug, the one only mother can accomplish. My eyes widened no she couldn't know already about Harry and me.

"Thank god you're both safe and alive." She let us both out of her embrace and glared at me "And what Ginevra did you think you were doing sneaking out of the room of requirement, when you were told to stay!" knowing she needed to rant for a while to get her anger out of her system, I let her continue. Eventually she stopped she looked drained of energy all of a sudden like the fight had left her.

"Maybe you should get every one back to the burrow, they need something familiar and comforting" Harry looked at my dad when he said this, I looked at his reaction. My dads face twisted into a look of pain.

"We couldn't

even if we wanted to son" he stopped as though he couldn't get the rest out of his mouth. I knew he couldn't say it so I will.

"The death eaters burnt it down when I didn't return to Hogwarts, enraged that a pureblood wouldn't return they attacked the burrow luckily dad was the only one there, he ran as soon as he saw them and apparated outside the charms." Harry looked at me as if he couldn't believe what I was saying. "we have been staying at our great aunt's"

"What are you going to do?"

"Well son we are going to start rebuilding when we can afford it hopefully aunt will put us up for a while longer"

"Mr Weasley, you are more than welcome to stay at 13 Grimmauld place for as long as you wish. The death eaters had tracked us down when we were staying there, but Kreature should have it back to normal by now." He was so sweet and he was mine, I still can't believe it.

"Oh Harry!" I exclaimed and threw my arms around him and gave him a kiss. Nothing more than a peck, but the faces of everyone when I stood normally was comical. Shock plastered on every ones faces.

"ven did dis 'appen then?" fleur was the first who spoke

"We were together last year for a while but Harry being the courageous dumb git called it off for my safety. And we were just talking…" Ron snorted I just glared at him but continued "and sorted through things and have come to an understanding" I smiled up at him

"Yeh but what I want to know is what kind of an understanding" Charlie butted in curiously, but Harry answered this one.

"That we love each other and do what ever it takes to make the other happy"

"Yeh I no your not kidding" ron was mumbling near by." I just glared at him again, but other than that ignored him. I was just grateful that no one had hit the roof considering I had six… no five brothers it was a miracle. An uncomfortable silence followed the revelations. I looked at Harry he just smiled at me. Of course mum being mum, started mothering us all.

"Well it's getting late, we should be heading to bed. We should stay here tonight and tomorrow you boys can go with Arthur and make sure that Grimmauld place is safe, whilst us women go back to your aunt's and get our things we still have", slowly every one agreed and started to head up to Gryffindor tower. I grabbed Harry's hand and we walked up side by side. As we reached the bottom of the girl's dormitory stairs, we slowed. I looked at him expectedly, he embraced me tightly and pecked me on the lips and stood back.

"Good night Ginny. I will see you in the morning" I nodded and started climbing the stairs. I got changed in to some pyjamas that had been placed on the end of my bed. I crawled into my bed and sighed. We had won the war, it was really over but so many lives had been lost. Before I knew it I was sobbing uncontrollably.

Harry's POV

I couldn't sleep I had just been lying in bed for hours thinking, with the curtains drawn around me. Teddy both his parents had died. He would never know his parents just like me I would have to make sure he heard all the tales about them, and how much they loved him and one another. Would Andy be able to cope with having a little baby twenty-four seven again? I will be there for them both though for my godson especially financially. At that moment I heard the door creek open, and small footsteps creep across the room heading directly to me. The person opened the curtains, started rustling my bed covers and crawled in beside me

"Sorry Harry I couldn't sleep you don't mind do you?" Ginny asked me I couldn't see her but was sure if I could there was be a pleading face to match that of her voice.

"Of course not your more than welcome" as if she thought she had to even ask wasn't it every guys dream to have his girlfriend in his bed, no wait, fiancé. I smiled at that and pulled her closer so I was spooning her from behind. Having her so close was affecting me physically but I just wanted to hold her. She started whispering to me huskily.

"So I can tell Mr Potter" I groaned at the sound of her voice, also at the fact she was deliberately moving her bottom directly again my dick.

" Ginny! Stop Ron is in the bed next to us" it wasn't quite talking more hissing through my teeth, because it felt so bloody good.

"No I don't think I will. In fact I think I need to get more comfortable". At this she turned round and started straddling me. Jesus! She was trying to kill me

"Ginny they can hear" she tutted at this and performed a muffito spell.

"Honestly Mr Potter you are supposed to be the best wizard in the world yet you don't know of the silencing spell, I'm quite disappointed." She started grinding again this time bending down and kissing me groaning into my mouth as she wiggled her tongue in to my mouth. Well if she was doing it so can I. I flipped us both over getting a squeal from Ginny. I was grinding our pelvises together my mouth moving down her neck giving her a few love bites. I lent back as I pulled off her top, this time she wasn't wearing a bra. I was in awe she was so beautiful. then I felt her hand snaking it's way down my boxers then her hand circling my dick. Shit it felt good more so when she started to move her hand up and down. Sure I had masturbated over her but it didn't feel nearly as good as her doing it for me. I wasn't going to last long at this rate so I moved her hand away as regrettable as it was. She started to protest but I silenced it with a kiss. I started to tug down her bottoms she startled.

"Sorry Gin, if you don't want to it's fine". I started to move away

" I do want to Harry, I was just startled"

" Thank god because I don't want to stop" I growled as I watched her pushing her bottoms off, seeing her struggling the gentleman I was I helped her remove them she then turned her sight on my boxers and started to remove them. Which I let her. We were kissing again. My hands on her breasts creating more groans from her throat. We were grinding how could any thing feel this good. I could feel her juices all over me lubricating my way. To make sure she would be ready for me one of my hands went between her legs my mouth replacing my hand on her breast. I inserted one finger.

Ginny's POV

His hand moved from my breast I was about to complain but his mouth replaced it. Then his hand was between my legs and his finger entered me. I bit my lip to stop me from screaming out. Now I knew how Harry felt when I started giving him a hand job, it's completely different from when I masturbate. He was moving his finger in and out making me groan so loud I was sure I would be heard through the silencing spell. Then he added another finger I was in ecstasy if this was what it felt like with just two fingers, what would it feel like with his dick? As if he was reading my mind he pulled out his fingers and moved him self directly in front of my entrance.

He looked at me "Ginny are you sure? There is no going back after this". My answer to this was to guide him in me. He hit my barrier

"Just do it quickly. Please", at this he thrust quickly into me breaking it. My first reaction was to wince and bite down at the pain. Harry was thoughtful enough to stay still until I adjusted. When the pain started to recede I started to move slowly to test how it was. I soon speed up, until Harry was thrusting in and out of me once more. Heaven it was, I had never felt so close to Harry before than now joined intimately at the hips. We were kissing and riding through the pleasure speeding up. I was reaching my climax I was about to cum. And I did what I didn't expect was the intense pleasure it brought with it the tightening of my walls then coax Harry into cuming in one final groan we collapsed into one another and fell asleep in one another's arms. Sated.


End file.
